


That Time Of Year

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apology Sex, F/M, Tentabulges, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A... unique take on the whole "March Eridan" catastrophe. Is this transphobic? I hope not. Is it kinda kinky? Yep. Did I get off to this? More than once. Encouraged and supported by my enabler, aimeewolv from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone seems out of character... tough. Doesn't matter.

“Alright, I’ve got everything in place, everything checks out... Let’s do this shit.” Eridan muttered to himself, hands coming to rest on the specially marked parts of the ritual stone. Giant slabs of granite were easy to come by in a place where reality obeyed your whims, and as a Hope player, Eridan’s whims carried a bit more force than most.

The ritual stone was the magical equivalent of a circuit board: it just carried energy and information between various components. The components were smaller rocks that Eridan had enchanted to do specific things in specific ways, and all of them were very thoroughly tested; the ritual stone and its components were a complicated machine, but Eridan had no shortage of free time to make certain everything worked properly, out here in the bubbles.

And to make sure troll error was as far removed from this operation as possible, all Eridan did to operate it was set his hands on specific parts and supply magical energy. He was, in essence, a glorified battery at the moment, but he was willing to set aside his pride in private for the sake of the ritual stone’s sole goal:

Restore him to life.

Was this within his limits? Maybe. He’d done plenty of minor tests, transferring items from the dreambubbles to a targeted anchor point in real space(mostly weird statuettes of a human cultural icon to the only living Prince in an Alpha Timeline that Eridan knew of), transferring consciousness, reshaping bodies, and conjuring matter ex nihilo. All of those processes were complex and required magical focii for him to do with any reliability, but he could do it. Now he just had to combine them in a careful, methodical way, which had taken him most of the last seven perigees to accomplish.

With a spreading glow of white, Eridan felt himself be tugged out of the dreambubbles, and into meatspace once more.

* * *

 

Kanaya sighed, not really reading her book. It wasn’t the fault of the book; Kanaya was simply too hung up on current events to bother actually reading it. Rose was, once more, sleeping off a drinking binge in the other room, and Kanaya was wishing she had someone to talk to. Dave and Karkat were unappealing prospects; it wasn’t that there was anything wrong with those two, she just didn’t quite like being around them. Terezi was pleasant when she wasn’t being cryptic, cagey, or playing mind games, so... never... And Vriska was no longer as appealing to Kanaya as she once was; events during the game had rather taken the shine off of that prospect.

Kanaya set her book aside, going from a sigh to an outright groan. She was  _ so bored _ .

...hang on, what’s that sound?

* * *

 

Eridan cackled in satisfaction. It worked, damnit! He’d cheated both Fate and the Reaper, and from merely a head sitting on a shelf in a walk-in freezer, he’d restored himself to full life. Hell, he’d even managed to get his clothes back, which had taken an extra two weeks of work. Now, he just needed to get out of the damn freezer, which was very uncomfortable and making him shiver a little. He moved his hands to rub at his shoulders, and his forearms bumped into something on the way there.

Looking down, Eridan noted that he couldn’t see his own feet. The obstruction he’d felt was the same blocking his view of his feet: an impractically large pair of breasts he very much did  _ not _ put into the default Eridan template.

“God motherfucking  _ DAMNIT _ !” Eridan yelled, all satisfaction gone. Of fucking  _ course _ he’d put that template in. He regretted ever making it; no April Fool’s joke was worth this.

Kanaya followed the sound of angry yelling all the way to the door of the freezer. Was someone yelling at the dead again? Kanaya had considered doing just that a few times, but abstained; they were already dead, no point in yelling at them. Plus, it seemed... disrespectful, in a sense, to yell at someone who was completely unable to defend themself.

Kanaya opened up the door of the freezer, intending to politely ask whoever was yelling to leave, and forgetting her intentions as she spied a purple-clad figure that gave her pause.

“-cking ass goblin piss shit cock muffin!” Eridan yelled, his back to Kanaya as he flipped his shit. He turned his head to face Kanaya, and groaned. “Fucking... Give me a few minutes here, Kan. I fucked something up, and I need a few minutes to fix it.”

“And what, precisely, are you going to fix, hm?” Kanaya stepped inside the freezer, scowling at Eridan. “There really is quite a lot for you to fix.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll fix the big stuff later. For now, I gotta fix  _ this _ .” Eridan turned completely to face Kanaya, giving the jadeblood pause. Eridan, somehow, had resurrected himself as a caricature of western standards of feminine beauty; more descriptively, he had flared hips, long legs, a narrow waist, and tits the size of his head. “...I don’t like that look on your face.” 

Kanaya was not too proud to admit that she was staring, nor was she too proud to admit what she was staring at. It was other factors that kept her silent, although the main one was lust. And there were quite a lot of things to inspire lust here, including the two points of evidence that Eridan was not wearing a bra.

“Quit staring, damnit!” Eridan groused, wrapping himself in his cape. “This isn’t funny, Kan.”

“I was not laughing.” Kanaya shrugged. “Erm... I may not be able to speak for the others, but I do know how we can settle our differences and make amends.”

“I swear on the stars in the sky, if you say-”

* * *

 

“Why am I so easily influenced?” Eridan asked aloud, to nobody in particular.

“Hush, you.” Kanaya muttered, flicking him in the stomach. “I am trying to nap.”

Eridan was laying on his back across the couch, with Kanaya laying on top of him, face buried in his chest, and using his cape as a blanket.

“Oh, my bad, don’t let me interrupt your beauty sleep.” Eridan rolled his eyes, scowling. “Not like I’ve got shit I was planning on doing.”

“It can wait until after my nap.” Kanaya insisted, shifting herself a little until one of her knees worked itself between Eridan’s thighs, provoking a little squeak from Eridan.

“Would you fuckin hold still?” Eridan growled.

“Would you be quiet?” Kanaya retorted.

“If you could quit squirming, I wouldn’t be compl-mph!”

Kanaya had gotten tired of Eridan’s griping, and decided the appropriate response was to lift her head up and silence him with a kiss. A rather forceful kiss, accompanied by no small amount of groping, which managed to elicit a quiet purr from Eridan. After a minute or so, Kanaya pulled back, a smirk forming on her face.

“Still feel like complaining?” she asked, only a little out of breath. Eridan, on the other hand, was a panting, blushing mess, eyes unfocused and earfins twitching. Carefully, he shook his head. “Want me to keep going?” A little more haphazardly, he nodded. She leaned back in, kissing him more tenderly this time.

This time, Eridan returned the kiss, one hand coming to rest on Kanaya’s back, the other gently cupping her cheek. A traitorous trill escaped Kanaya, and was rewarded with a gentle chuckle from Eridan. She roughly squeezed one of his boobs, prompting a shuddering moan from the seadweller.

Kanaya started to grind her thigh into Eridan’s crotch, watching him squirm under her. After only a few moments of this, he pulled out of the kiss, his blush worse than before.

“Fuck, Kan...” he muttered, eyes half-lidded. “I- I need it, please...”

“If you insist...” Kanaya smirked, reaching down between the two of them to unfasten her skirt. She kept grinding her thigh against Eridan as she did so, feeling his bulge writhe and inflate against her. For a moment she considered riding it, but discarded that with a gentle shake of her head; she had a more appealing option slithering into her open hand right this second, oozing with a translucent green slime.

Rose was human, and her nook had limits; she would never be able to take all of Kanaya without Space shenanigans that Kanaya wasn’t yet skilled enough to consciously manage. Eridan, though... He could take it. He  _ would _ take it.

Kanaya gave herself a few strokes, then let go to pull Eridan’s pants out of the way. His bulge writhed needily in the open air, but Kanaya ignored it in favor of his nook, dripping with violet and just  _ begging _ to be filled up.

She spread Eridan’s legs, moving herself to kneel between them, before lifting them up to give her better access to his nook. Eridan grunted a little, looking down in confusion, but was unable to see much past his mountainous breasts. Kanaya grinned at him, setting his knees on her shoulders, before poking the entrance of his nook with her bulge.

Eridan moaned, and his nook leaked a bit of violet onto Kanaya. She took that as invitation, and buried herself halfway inside him with a single thrust, the both of them moaning louder in sync. Kanaya grabbed his hips, and pulled him closer, inching herself the rest of the way in.

“Nnn, fuck... you’re tight...” Kanaya groaned, eyes squeezed shut.

“Y-you’re just, ah, fucking h-huge!” Eridan protested through gasps and shudders. “Guh, youre, ah, as thick as, oof, a damn tree!”

“Quiet, you.” Kanaya opened her eyes and slapped Eridan’s ass, before sliding her hands under his shirt, pulling it up and out of the way. Her hands planted themselves atop Eridan’s chest, digging her nails painfully into the soft flesh.

Eridan winced a little, eyes squeezing shut. There wasn’t much he could do here, aside from lay back and take it, and hope he didn’t splatter himself with his own genetic material.

Alas, after a few minutes of Kanaya pistoning in and out, and using Eridan for her own pleasure, his hopes were dashed with a loud moan and a spurt of violet slime landing squarely in his own cleavage. Kanaya grunted, pulling out of Eridan, and feverishly stroked herself for a few seconds before her own orgasm followed, painting a comet’s tail down Eridan’s belly, leading up to the main pool of jade as it mixed with violet. Kanaya flashed Eridan another smirk, as she panted heavily, letting her bulge slowly deflate and retract.

“I do hope you’re plannin’ on cleaning that up.” Eridan said flatly, watching the fluids run.

“...Nah.” Kanaya shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made this, but if it helped you get off, then maybe it wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

It had started as such a simple request. Kanaya had listened to a brief explanation of Eridan’s magic, enough to understand it on an abstract level, and concluded that yes, he could magic up clothes exclusively. And with the way his magic worked, the clothing automatically fit anyone who the spell targeted. All in all, Kanaya thought his shirt, fitted to her, was a simple request.

Her current circumstances said otherwise. Apparently, the magic needed a comprehensive, thorough scan of her body to properly work, which was why she was topless, sitting in Eridan’s lap, and holding still while his hands roamed all over her.

“Are you certain this is necessary?” Kanaya tentatively asked, before swallowing. She was somewhat bashful, and not even Rose had so obsessively and thoroughly felt every part of her between the waist and the neck.

“Well I didn’t exactly develop any of my gear with other people in mind, you know.” Eridan defended, carefully squeezing one of her breasts. “Getting an accurate scan of someone is time consuming.”

“You, ah, seem to be enjoying yourself.” Kanaya squeaked.

“I am being strictly professional here.” Eridan huffed, before pinching one of her nipples. “That in particular was gratuitous, I’ll admit, but the rest of it is just me bein’ as thorough as my magic demands. Gotta know where there’s give and where there isn’t, y’know?”

Kanaya nodded, not entirely certain if she bought that, but that was a question for later. For now, she tried to force herself to relax, and also to ignore the obvious bulge she was sitting on. No matter what he said, he was definitely getting something from this aside from a comprehensive body scan of Kanaya.

After another few minutes, Kanaya was a blushing, squirming mess, and trying desperately to ignore her own obvious bulge. She desperately hoped the scan would be done soon, so she could go rub one out in the bathroom, otherwise she was afraid she’d ruin her skirt.

Just before she was about to lose it, Eridan let go of her, and patted her shoulder.

“All done.” he said, smirking to himself. Kanaya neither noticed nor cared, almost entirely focused on her own needs at the moment. “And your reward for being so patient...” He wiggled his fingers, and a long-sleeved shirt materialized on Kanaya’s body, fitting very snugly. Eridan’s symbol was on the front, brought to prominence by its positioning on Kanaya’s chest. She was already well past Porrim’s level, not that such was overmuch an accomplishment, and she still had some growth ahead of her. And, she reminded herself, a very friendly magician.

“Thank you, Eridan. Now, if you will excuse me...” Kanaya carefully climbed out of his lap, wincing as she accidentally ground her ass directly against his bulge. “I have some things I must attend to.”

“Need any help?” Eridan offered, any motives he might have being completely missed in the haze of arousal hanging over Kanaya’s mind like morning fog.

“No, I am... quite alright on my own, but thank you.” Kanaya said quickly before bolting from the room.

* * *

Kanaya got maybe fifteen feet down the hall of their little section of the Meteor before stopping and leaning against the wall, one hand supporting her and the other rummaging around in her skirt, fumbling for the button she needed to undo to free her bulge from captivity. Once that was done, the top few inches of her skirt parted, revealing the green tree-trunk in its glory. She started rubbing at it furiously, cursing whatever genetics gave her normal-sized hands and a plus-sized bulge; sometimes it was nice, having a bulge that thick, but most of the time, not being able to completely wrap your hand around it wasn’t particularly fun.

Kanaya persevered regardless, quietly moaning and cursing, and thinking about Porrim... and then Eridan. She groaned once her thoughts turned to him, but soldiered on regardless. He did, after all, have his moments... such as when he took on that wonderful form she’d first found him in, or when she could only feel him. His hands felt so nice against her skin, and he seemed to know exactly where to put them. Just thinking about it made it feel like he was right behind her, helping her rub one out while kissing her ne- Wait a minute.

“Shhh...” Eridan whispered into her ear, planting his free hand over her mouth. “Just relax. I gotcha.” He went back to kissing her neck, and anything Kanaya was going to say melted into a muffled assortment of moans, groans, and purrs. Said moans, groans, and purrs intensified once he started grinding against her, his bulge pressing against her big, pillowy ass.

Kanaya was in heaven, in this moment, with lust and bliss filling every corner of her mind. Handjobs were, in her current opinion, vastly underrated; it simply felt _better_ with another person pressed against you, nibbling on your ear and grinding like coffee beans. And it was pure bliss when you were groping yourself through a very comfortable shirt that you just got after being thoroughly worked over by your lover’s attentive hands.

Really, it wasn’t much surprise at all when Kanaya climaxed only two or so minutes in, splattering the floor with green slime. Her moans peaked, before trailing off into happy, contented purrs as she melted back against Eridan.

“That was...” Kanaya said, short of breath. “...that was... oh god... that was amazing...”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Eridan smiled at her, before pecking her on the lips. “But... I gotta take care a my needs now, too. Mind, uh, returning the favor?” He punctuated this with a roll of his hips, reminding Kanaya that he very much still had a boner pressed into her ass.

“Ah, I... suppose I can.” Kanaya swallowed audibly, nodding carefully. “H- how should, I, er...” She blushed even harder than she already was, still embarrassed about this sort of thing.

“Just relax, turn around, and get on your knees.” Eridan said gently. “And we’ll go from there.”

Kanaya reached maximum blush at that, but shakily did as she was told, a mixture of shame and arousal flooding her mind as Eridan unbuckled his belt and freed his bulge. It was bigger than she remembered it, which was the only coherent thought that went through her mind as her lips subconsciously parted. She simply stared at it for a moment, before Eridan lightly thumped her nose with the tip.

“You know what to do from here, Kan. It ain’t rocket science.” he muttered, pulling her from her thoughts. She couldn’t blush any harder, and instead started to glow, before carefully wrapping her lips around the tip of his bulge. He groaned softly, providing all the encouragement Kanaya needed to keep going, taking him halfway into her mouth.

Trolls, as a general rule, had longer tongues than humans, and Kanaya had a particularly long tongue for a troll. Eridan was thankful for whatever deity had arranged this, because that all added up to Kanaya wrapping her tongue all the way around his bulge, the heat of her tongue feeling like a furnace on his shaft.

“Nnn, fuck... you’re good at this.” Eridan planted a firm hand atop Kanaya’s head, entangling his fingers in her hair. His praise along with a bit of pressure from behind made Kanaya take even more of his bulge into her mouth, until she couldn’t fit anymore. There was still a solid inch and a half left outside, and Eridan was still pressing her deeper, so Kanaya steeled herself before unwrapping her tongue from around the shaft, and started deepthroating him.

There was a bit of resistance at first, Kanaya’s gag reflex triggering. But, with a bit of willpower and a subtle piece of magic on Eridan’s part, the reflex was suppressed, and Kanaya finally got him all the way in. Now for the easy part: taking him back out again.

“Fuck, this is awesome...” Eridan groaned, as Kanaya reached the halfway point and started going back down again. She built up a steady rhythm, her head bobbing along his shaft while her hands played with her slowly hardening bulge. She didn’t anticipate the two of them moving far from this spot anytime soon, at this rate, even if Eridan did climax in the next minute or so.

One minute became two minutes, and two became three, and right before it could become four minutes, Eridan finally came, shoving himself as deep into Kanaya’s mouth as he could manage before releasing a flood of hot slime down her throat. Once he finished, he carefully pulled himself out of Kanaya, and exhaled deeply.

“Well, looks like I’m not the only one who enjoyed themselves...” Eridan smirked, looking down and taking note of Kanaya’s bulge. “Still not satisfied, darling?” He carefully disentangled his fingers from her hair, reaching down to cup her chin and tilt her head upward.

“N- no, I... need more.” Kanaya said, the same mix of shame and arousal filling her again, and bringing her to full hardness. “P-please, I... I need something, anything...”

Eridan chuckled, lifting her chin a little more. “Well, then, stand up for me. I’ll get you taken care of...”

Kanaya nodded, standing on shaky legs. She squeaked when he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall, her bulge twitching in anticipation. She moaned softly as he grabbed her bulge, tucking it under the hem of her shirt. The fabric was oh so soft, and felt oh so good on her needy, sensitive bulge, and if she hadn’t just came less than five minutes ago, she might’ve done so on the spot.

Under different circumstances, she might’ve been a little confused or even objected when he started to hike up her skirt, but now, she was too horny to care overmuch. So long as Kanaya got off, all was well, and she wouldn’t care about anything else.

Eridan started to kiss Kanaya’s neck again, plying her with affection as he exposed her nook to the open air. A little voice in the back of Kanaya’s head told her that nobody else had so much as touched her nook, not even Rose, before that voice was silenced by Eridan sliding his bulge inside. While Kanaya outwardly moaned, she inwardly regretted not having done this earlier. It felt _amazing_.

She hooked her legs around his waist, and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, letting herself be pinned against the wall as he pistoned in and out of her. He had stopped properly kissing her neck, and instead simply had his face buried in it, breathing in her scent and letting his breath wash over the skin. She shuddered and moaned, squeezing him tighter and desperately grinding her trapped bulge against his gut.

They kept going, almost mindlessly, for a while, but they had their limits, and seemed to finally be approaching them, as their motions became erratic and spasming. Kanaya was the first to go, her nook tightening up around Eridan and her bulge smearing green slime all across her belly. Eridan was barely a moment after her, grunting at the increased tightness and burying himself in her up to the hilt, violet slime spraying inside her.

They stood there, panting, for a few moments, letting the heat start to fade, before Eridan slowly pulled out of her. She let her legs drop, her feet barely touching the ground with Eridan still supporting her. They let themselves stay like that for almost a minute, before he moved in to kiss her. It wasn’t a hungry, passionate kiss, or a coy, teasing kiss. It was tender, and gentle, and Kanaya happily reciprocated in kind. Up until now, any affection between them had been couched in naked lust, or teasing, or occasionally antagonism. This was a refreshing change of pace.

* * *

Kanaya nodded, looking herself over in the mirror. After the two had cleaned up their mess and taken separate showers(they both knew that showering together would simply lead to another mess to clean up, no matter how fun it would be), Kanaya was trying on the various outfits Eridan could conjure. Right now, she was wearing some very nice thigh-highs, a miniskirt, and a corset that fit her figure perfectly.

“Looks good.” Eridan commented. “Damn good. This one’s a keeper?”

“It is indeed.” Kanaya confirmed, turning to look at herself in profile. She liked the way her ass looked in the skirt, and if Eridan’s staring was any indication, she wasn’t alone in that assessment. “Although...” She looked down at herself, frowning a little. “I think it might look better on an... enhanced figure, so to speak.”

“You want me to use magic to give you bigger tits, don’t you.” he said flatly.

“I... maybe. You can’t prove anything.” Kanaya looked away, blushing. “...Yes.”

“Alright, well, what I’m going to do for now is a very temporary measure.” Eridan sighed, raising his hands. “Keep an eye on the mirror, and tell me when to stop.”

Kanaya nodded, and turned to face the mirror fully. It spoke volumes of how used to magic she was that she didn’t visibly react to the sight of her chest slowly inflating like a pair of balloons. She waited until she’d gotten to around cantaloupe size before signalling Eridan to stop. She squinted, scrutinizing her reflection carefully. After a few moments, she nodded in approval.

“This is much better. Thank you for your services.” Kanaya turned to face Eridan, who was struggling to maintain eye contact. “Is there, perhaps, a way to make this permanent?”

“Well, er... yes, but you’d want to make it a gradual change.” Eridan coughed. “After all, it’d be suspicious if you suddenly went from Ds to... whatever letter those are. H? I? Something from around the middle third of the alphabet.”

“Let me check...” Kanaya muttered, walking over to her work table and grabbing a measuring tape. She loosely wrapped it around her chest, and did a bit of mental math. “K, actually.”

“Holy shit.” Eridan muttered. “Yeah, that shit’s going to get noticed very quickly. You’ll want to space it out a little, make it look like a growth spurt. Good thing everyone knows you’re a tailor, otherwise there’d be questions about why you aren’t complaining about clothes not fitting anymore.”

“And in reality, it is because my wizardly friend conjures perfectly fitting clothing for me.” Kanaya smiled at him. “For which I am very grateful. The dress from earlier was very nice.”

“It looked very nice, too.” Eridan nodded. “Alright, well, should I leave you like that for now, or do you want to go back to normal?”

“Normal, please.” Kanaya sighed. “I will just have to look forward to these, I suppose.”


End file.
